Magic, I Can't Believe We Got a Way With It
by Ariel McLass
Summary: AU: Harper has turned 18 & she has convinced to get Jason to cast a spell on her. When she is caught by The Mistress of Magic & finds a panties down spanking is her mortal fate. Jason is in trouble with the 'Powers' & in her zeal to plea for him she blurts out about Alex uses magic too. Warning spanking of 18 y/o. Enjoy the read & leave your review. Don't Like Don't read


Magic, I Can't Believe We Got A Way With It

I don't own the show or the characters. Just love the show, Wizards of Waverly Place and wanted to give my thoughts on what was left out in one of the many deception episodes Harper was a willing participant in the scam. If you have a fantasy idea you personally would like to see included you can comment and PM me. Your comments inspire me the desire to add to our missing scene continues.

Enjoy, read and review.

Unfortunately for Harper she was mortal and the magic powers to be did not take kindly to her being a willing participant in the misuse of magic. She had been intercepted by the magic authorities in the outer realm. She had been taken to a special room at the school with a bed and told to get undressed for bed.

The Mistress of Magic found me barely dressed in my makeshift bedroom, just in my full cut white panties and lacy bra.

I was mortified at my the seeing my panty clad bottom

"Harper you know how much we are impressed wit how you have positively influenced Alex. However, I'm afraid a spanking is called for due to not only the endangerment of your life, but you're using magic for personal gain last night.

"Can't you have me clean off tables at the school for a day instead?"

"No, young lady you were a willing participant in the use of forbidden magic and you knew better, Harper. I have watched how you have gone a long with and benefited from Alex's unfortunate flurry into magic.

take a long, hard spanking from me like your little girl actions merit.

Cleverly, I decided to try to make him feel guilty by describing a spanking as not right for modern times. You know with it.

"So ma'am you intend to damage my bottom?"

"No Harper, not damage, but your bottom will hurt considerably before we are finished I can assure you of that fact young lady."

"How primitive and barbaric, this style of punishment." I debated

"Nonsense Harper, it's just an old fashioned spanking that takes place on thousands of teenager bare bottoms behind closed doors across America and now at the Mistress of Magic's school."

"You do understand that there are rare times Harper where corporal punishment is merited and necessary?"

"Yes ma'am, I understand but …"

"But nothing Harper you endangered your life going to the forbidden zone and then lying about it to your mom and me."

The Spanking Starts…

**SPANK! CRACK! SPANK! Splat! CRACK! Spank! Pop! SPANK! WHACK! **

Just as she thought the increasingly hard spanks all over her tightly stretched white cotton panties would never end it was over. As she saw in the mirrored glass there was even red on her lower bottom cheeks where her panties had ridden up during her spanking.

The Mistress of Magic ordered mortal, Harper to drop her panties

"Drop your panties now, Harper!

It felt like my bottom had been roasted over an open pit fire already and I knew for sure my dad was not anywhere near finished with me.

**After Effects, Harper's POV:**

There you have it I was fooled thinking I had it made it home scot free I had bet my bottom that I could dabble in magic, play fast and loose with the truth and fear no consequences.. Now I am I gingerly lay face down on the bed my arms to my side as I had been ordered not to rub my bottom. It was very tempting to disobey and rub my chafe stinging butt which I saw in my bedroom mirror was bright red with purple striation bruises caused by the belt part of my spanking.

All over and I mean deep I felt a constant burning and soreness. My deception dealt with yet my bed was wet with fresh tears at the thought I had driven the Mistress Of Magic to administer such a spanking. I was glad it was over and the headmistress of the magic school had forgiven me for endangering my life and changing the historical record of events. My mother came in and loving rubbed some aloe cream into my sore bottom. All was good again on Waverly Place or so I thought.

That was until my mom began to speak'

"Oh by the way Harper it was irresponsible and dangerous for wizard trainee, Jason Russio to perform magic on you which altered events and brought you currently to the Wizard School Of Magic. The 'Powers' wants to ban him from the wizard contest and I am inclined to agree.

"Oh ma'am Jason was just being sweet to me. Honest, Alex has used magic on me many more times than him. Please you can't spank him too."

"Alex, hmm, that's Alex Russio, Jason's brother."

"So it is alright, all is forgiven?" I asked.

Then it dawned on me in my plea to save Jason I had alerted the magic authorities to Alex's flurries in magic with a mortal.

The Mistress of Magic kissed my proffered red bottom and gave me the news that turned Magic School into a terror for one other.

**What about Alex?**


End file.
